


Blue Lights

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Bucky has been absent - on the run - as he is wanted for murder. His girlfriend has been confused ever since his actions were revealed. She doesn't know how she missed the signs. Caught up in her thoughts in the shower Bucky surprises her determined to make her forgive him before he disappears once more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Blue Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

The warm water cascaded down your back. Droplets abusing your skin as the high temperature of the shower was turning your body a furious red. You sighed, letting your head hang down. The contrast between the water and the cold bathroom tile caused a shiver to run through you. You placed a hand onto the wall in attempts to steady yourself. Closing your eyes as your thoughts began to overpower the noise of the shower. You couldn’t understand why this was happening to you. How you didn’t see the signs, you weren’t even sure if there were any warning signs to take notice of.  
You drew in a small shuddering breath and sniffed to compose yourself. “No, I refuse to cry in the shower” you whispered to yourself as you took hold of the small ledge on the wall. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. Trying to stop it from trembling as your nose started to tickle and tears began to fill your eyes. Blinking them away you grabbed the flower-patterned bottle on the side. Snapping open the cap, the scent of your jasmine and lily body wash filling up the bathroom.

“God, I’ve missed that smell” a husky voice came from behind you. Jumping out of your skin when a pair of muscular arms suddenly wrapped around your torso.

“Bucky?” you questioned as your head shot up and you tried to twist in his arms to face the man. His large, rough hands tightened around your hips. Stilling your movements and locking you in place. Your eyes were trained on the wall as you felt his warm breath get closer as he ghosted his lips against your ear. “Did you miss me, baby?” he rasped.

“How’d you even get in here?” you asked, voice and body starting to shake.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that I’m here and I need to talk to you” Bucky replied in a relaxed tone. His thumbs began to stroke your hip bones as he dropped his head to place his forehead onto the back of your neck. “I’m so sorry baby” he uttered so quietly it was almost drowned by the noise of the shower. You sighed as you rested your palms over his hands, grabbing them. You lifted his hands off of your hips as you pulled his arms to wrap around your front. “You have to go, Buck”

“Are you scared of me?” he asked, skipping over your last statement.

“Never” you uttered, bringing his hand up to your mouth and pressing your lips to the back of it. “It’s so wrong considering what you’ve done but I can’t help that you make me feel safe and secure. You give me a sense of security that I’ve never had before James but it doesn’t change anything. You’re on the run, you’re a murderer, what you did was wrong. You have to go Bucky. Before they find you here.” You choked on your words, your throat started closing in and your chest began to get tight.

“Calm down baby, it’s okay” Bucky soothed. He started running his hands over your arms and buried his head into your neck. Placing soft, barely-there kisses upon it. “They don’t know about you Y/N, we’re okay for a little while longer and you know I’d never hurt you, baby”. You felt his body tense up when you failed to answer him. Bucky placed his hands back onto your waist and turned your body underneath the stream of the water to face him. His hands trailed their way up to your face, he tilted your head upwards so you were looking at him, dead in his blue eyes. “You do know that don’t you baby?” He asked hesitantly, afraid to know the answer.

You replied wordlessly, with a slow nod of your head. The two of you inched forward and became close as you held each other under the stream of water. “It won’t be long until the police find out about me baby, you know that." You paused drawing in a breath before continuing, “I love you Bucky, but you have to go now.” You said, glossy eyes meeting his. “I know honey,” He said, closing his eyes pressing his forehead into yours. You both stood there, unmoving, holding onto each other for as long as you could. You studied every small feature of each other. Neither of you wanting to leave without being able to recall every detail about the other.

The final peaceful moment you would have for a long time was disrupted with the faint sounds of sirens. You were both quick to pull away, shutting off the water and pulling on your clothes. You pulled Bucky to the back exit of your home, giving clear directions to and through the nearby woods. He pulled you in close, your eyes were watering, small tears spilling over. You took in his scent for the final time. Hands gripping his tattered leather jacket tighter as he began to pull away. The flashing blue lights start to illuminate the road leading up to your home. Right as Bucky leaves you at the door with a parting kiss. A final I love you and the unspoken promise of a future meeting.


End file.
